


Les cheveux de Tyki Mikk

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Funny, Haircuts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Tyki avait pourtant été prévenu : s'il coupait ses cheveux, Road le tuerait. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, après tout. Sauf que voilà, le Portugais avait légèrement tendance à oublier les menaces de sa nièce...





	Les cheveux de Tyki Mikk

**Author's Note:**

> Qui n'aime pas les cheveux de Tyki ? J'veux dire : sa chevelure est un des points fondamentaux de DGM, non ? Non ?! ...bon. Bah tant pis xD  
> En relisant les tomes/scans sortis, je suis retombée sur une discussion fort intéressante entre Road et son oncle xD Puis j'ai imaginé ce qui se passerait si notre chère Noé du Rêve voyait Tyki dans les derniers chapitres... et voilà comment est né ce délire ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

En règle générale, lorsque l'on retrouve une personne que l'on n'a pas vue depuis longtemps – et qui, accessoirement, compte un minimum à nos yeux – il est d'usage d'aller vers elle et de lui dire à quel point elle nous a manqué. En règle générale, Tyki aurait agi ainsi, se serait avancé vers sa nièce, lui aurait ébouriffé le nid d'oiseaux qui lui servait de cheveux et lui aurait sans doute lâché un « ça fait un bail, gamine » d'une voix traînante.

Oui. Il aurait sans doute agi de cette façon s'il n'y avait pas eu le regard de ladite gamine. Regard doré, implacable, meurtrier, fixé sur les cheveux de son oncle.

Oh, Tyki était loin d'être stupide, il savait pertinemment pourquoi la jeune fille le fixait de cette manière. Il avait été tout à fait conscient qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation et, pourtant, il avait peur. Lui qui avait pensé s'y être préparé... !

« C'est quoi,  _ça_  ?! » questionna froidement l'apôtre du Rêve, les yeux dangereusement plissés vers lui.

Le Portugais déglutit. Derrière Road, David et Jasdero se gaussaient allégrement tandis que Wisely le fixait, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Qu'il aimerait attraper ces trois-là et les cogner les uns contre les autres... ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non. Il était totalement impuissant, ne pouvait pas empêcher ces idiots de se moquer de lui pour la simple et bonne raison que Road était (enfin) arrivée et le toisait de toute sa (non-)hauteur – ce qui était plutôt comique, il fallait l'avouer. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire. Le cœur – sans mauvais jeu de mots... – n'y était pas.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » s'enquit-il, faussement surpris.

Il tira une longue latte sur sa cigarette, nerveux, avant de l'attraper du bout des doigts, de l'éloigner de ses lèvres et d'expirer la fumée.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

L'apôtre du Plaisir grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose que sa peste de nièce détestait, c'était que l'on se moque d'elle. Elle était fière, après tout !

« Non, du tout.

-Alors tu peux  _m'expliquer_  ce que tu as fait à  _tes cheveux_  ?! »

Le Noé eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vue. Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était coupé sa longue chevelure, son frère avait longtemps pleuré cette perte. Rien que de se souvenir du visage baigné de larmes de Sheryl lui donna la nausée. Son corps était à lui, alors il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, non ?! Pourquoi tout le monde lui reprochait-il de s'être coupé les cheveux ? C'était énervant ! Ces foutus tifs lui avaient demandé beaucoup trop de soins et le jeune Lord en avait encore le tournis lorsqu'il repensait à tous les produits capillaires que lui avaient offerts Sheryl et Tricia. Le couple avait réellement semblé en admiration devant ses cheveux... et autant dire que cela avait été particulièrement inquiétant aux yeux du Portugais.

Mais Road, elle... c'était une tout autre histoire. Après tout, elle l'avait prévenu... ou plutôt menacé, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cela avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant, alors que tout le clan Noé s'était retrouvé dans le manoir Kamelot. Ce jour-là, il avait fait beau. Ils avaient pris le thé à l'extérieur, Sheryl s'était mis en tête de lui trouver une épouse – idée que Tyki s'efforçait d'effacer du crâne de son pervers de frère – avant de s'extasier sur sa fille qui avait rapidement câliné son oncle. Tyki avait l'habitude de ces étreintes. Seulement, ce jour-là, Road avait foncé vers eux, se hissant sur ses jambes pour savoir de quoi les deux adultes parlaient. Ne souhaitant pas mentionner la discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'apôtre de l'Envie, Tyki avait simplement répondu que ses cheveux commençaient à l'exaspérer et qu'il songeait qu'il était temps de les couper.

La réaction de sa nièce ne s'était pas fait attendre :

« QUOOOOOIII ?! »

N'ayant pas laissé le temps à son oncle de s'expliquer, la jeune fille avait serré les poings et avait entrepris de donner de violents coups dans le torse du Noé du Plaisir, à l'endroit-même où Allen l'avait blessé, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Jamais ! » s'était-elle écriée, colérique. « Je les aime comme ça tes cheveux ! Si tu les coupes, je te tue ! »

Sur le coup, divers sentiments avaient animé Tyki. D'abord l'agacement face à la puérilité de sa nièce qui voulait continuellement tout contrôler, puis la peur. Car s'il savait une chose, c'était que les menaces de cette dernière devaient toujours être prises au sérieux...

Seulement, cette discussion était vite partie aux oubliettes. Par la suite, Road n'avait plus mentionné le sujet et, comme promis, Tyki n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux, oubliant rapidement les menaces de la jeune fille et ayant peu à peu pris le temps de s'habituer à cette longue chevelure. Par la suite, ils avaient eu pas mal de pain sur la planche... entre l'éveil du Quatorzième et l'emprisonnement d'Allen Walker, le Portugais et sa nièce avaient été fortement occupés.

Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient décidé de sauver le Musicien.

Apocryphos, la faucheuse-même pour tous les descendants de Noé, était entré dans la cellule du Quatorzième dans la ferme intention de forcer ce dernier à s'unir à lui. Par chance, Road et Tyki étaient arrivés à temps pour sauver Allen. Seulement, cette mission sauvetage avait viré au cauchemar lorsque le jeune Walker s'était attaqué à Apocryphos... L'immonde Innocence avait pris son élan, prête à blesser le jeune homme et, avant même que Tyki ou Allen n'aient pu réagir, Road s'était relevée, s'était mise à courir avant de se jeter entre l'Exorciste et le cardinal. Jamais Tyki n'aurait pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour l'Anglais et, pourtant, il avait vu le poing d'Apocryphos rentrer en collision avec sa frêle silhouette. Puis, tout doucement, comme au ralenti, Road avait fermé les yeux et été tombée au sol sous les cris de son oncle et ceux d'Allen. Tyki s'était hâté de demander de l'aide à Timcanpy qui avait commencé à grossir, grossir et encore grossir... puis ils avaient pu s'enfuir de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, lui se tenant fermement à la queue de la créature, sa nièce et l'Exorciste emprisonnés de la gueule de cette dernière.

Ce jour-là avait été difficile pour le clan Noé. Voir le corps de sa nièce tomber avait réellement effrayé le Portugais et devoir annoncer à Sheryl que sa fille s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Allen Walker avait été à la limite du suicide. Pourtant, Tyki avait su que le neuvième apôtre n'était pas mort. Road avait toujours été forte. Pas aussi forte que le Comte Millénaire, certes, mais elle était sans aucun doute possible la plus puissante parmi le clan Noé. Alors être tuée par Apocryphos, simplement par un coup de poing – violent, cela dit – lui paraissait inimaginable.

Et, heureusement ou malheureusement, il avait eu raison.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était inerte, les yeux résolument fermés, son corps reposant contre Timcanpy, ressemblant effroyablement à une poupée à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils. En y réfléchissant, Tyki reconnaissait qu'il aurait pu la ramener avec lui en fuyant de la forêt qui entourait le Quartier Général des Exorcistes. Seulement, ils avaient Apocryphos à leurs trousses et Allen refusait de le suivre ou de se débarrasser de son Innocence... alors il avait laissé sa nièce aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. Tout simplement. Et, quelque temps semaines plus tard, s'énervant contre sa brosse à cheveux coincée dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il avait pris sans réfléchir une paire de ciseaux et avait tout coupé. Comme ça. En moins d'une seconde.

Oui. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa nièce, elle allait vraiment mal et personne n'avait su combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour se remettre de son état.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux... » fit-il, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il était soulagé de remarquer qu'elle semblait en pleine forme. Par contre, il était toujours profondément inquiet : le regard de sa nièce ne s'était pas adouci, loin de là.

« Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment, » grinça-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant violemment.

Derrière elle, les jumeaux se roulaient à terre et se tenaient les côtes, riant à gorge déployée sous les applaudissements ravis et enthousiastes de Wisely.

« Oh, mais je me porte à merveille ! » répliqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui contrastait en tous points avec sa panique intérieure.

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et lui envoya un regard noir. Les yeux dorés de Tyki se fixèrent sur la porte de sa nièce qui se tenait encore derrière elle. Peut-être que s'il courait vite... peut-être qu'il pourrait l'ouvrir, se téléporter quelque part et... aller où il pourrait ? N'importe où lui semblait un bien meilleur endroit que celui où il se trouvait. Bien sûr, il doutait que Road ne le tue vraiment – bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, il savait que sa vie était en jeu – mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'apôtre du Rêve pouvait se montrer vraiment cruel.

 _'Comme tous les Noé'_ , diraient certains. Sauf qu'elle... c'était différent. Foncièrement différent.

La jeune fille claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître quelques bougies roses beaucoup trop pointues dans les airs, et Tyki sut que c'était  _le_  moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers la porte, bousculant au passage les trois garçons et sa nièce qui, surpris, n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tyki Mikk dut bien avouer qu'il avait pris la fuite. 

* * *

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans une rue inconnue, d'une ville inconnue, des visages inconnus le fixant bizarrement.

Inconnus ? Vraiment... ?! À vrai dire, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'un clown pour voir les numéros de ce dernier.

Un clown. Avec des yeux gris qu'il aurait reconnus entre mille. Comme par hasard...

Non mais vraiment... ! Si Road débarquait et les voyait tous les deux ensemble, il savait que toute cette histoire risquait véritablement de mal finir.

Il se saisit de la main du pauvre clown qui l'observait, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

« Cours...! » lui intima-t-il, à bout de souffle, n'en ayant que faire des pauvres et simples mortels qui les entouraient. « Tu dois courir, fuir ! Tu comprends, gamin ?! Si elle te voit... !

-Tyki ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » s'agaça son interlocuteur, une étincelle de peur au fond des yeux.

Le Portugais grogna, ne prit pas le temps de se répéter et prit ses jambes à son cou. Si Allen Walker fuyait avec lui, tant mieux. S'il voulait y rester, tant pis pour lui. Tyki n'en avait que faire des choix suicidaires et irraisonnés de ce gamin... tant que lui-même échappait au courroux de sa nièce, tout irait bien.

Enfin... il l'espérait.


End file.
